Befriending His Cousin
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is fed up with the life of a royal ogre and wants the life of an normal ogre teen but being with his cousin Shrek might help him get just that along with learning about family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with tonight after watching Shrek in such a long while and still a Shrek freak but just busy with college and writing stories for the other fandoms I enjoy.**

**Snowgre, Shrek's young cousin is tired of being royal and Prince of Snowia and just wants to have an normal life but runs away to Far, Far Away where Shrek decides to help him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Snowgre was feeling sad as he was in the throne room in his parent's castle but was feeling lonely as he yearned for something more.

He was fifteen but didn't want to be royal.

He wanted to be an normal ogre teen but decided to run away.

His Uncle Pitla had been raising him since his parents had disappeared when he was little but knew he had family in Far, Far Away, his cousin Shrek.

The half yeti and ogre combo teen had an idea as he was packing stuff he was planning to take with him to where he was going.

"_This is what I need._

_Being a Prince is ruining my life._

_I don't wanna rule Snowia yet!_

_I'm only fifteen._

_I just wanna have fun._

_Uncle Pitla will understand, right?" _he thought.

He then packed most of the things that were precious to him in his backpack.

He then placed a snowflake shaped locket around his neck.

It was the last thing his mother had given him before disappearing.

Snowgre smiled as he was ready.

He then snuck out of the castle.

"_Here we go... " _he thought.

He then smiled as he was in a carriage heading to Far, Far Away.

His green eyes closed in sleep.

He knew things would be okay...


	2. Arriving In Far, Far Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Snowgre made it to Far, Far Away but exhausted and Brogan found him and brought him to the swamp but Shrek's stunned Snowg ran away from Snowia.**

* * *

Shrek was making breakfast for his family and was nervous hearing the door open but saw Brogan enter as he was carrying somebody but was stunned knowing he looked familiar.

The young ogre teen 's body was covered in snow white fur but had light blue skin under it but he realised who it was seeing the snowflake shaped necklace around his neck.

"_Snowg?_

_What's he doing here?_

_I thought he was with his Uncle Pitla in Snowia?_

_Maybe something happened._

_We should talk when he wakes up." _he thought.

He saw the triplets curious but would explain later.

He knew they had to go to school.

"Aww why won't you tell us now?" Felicia asked.

She was giving him the big eyes like Uncle Puss.

"I'll tell you after school." he said.

The triplets understood as they were having breakfast.

Shrek hoped Snowgre was okay.

He knew his young cousin was different compared to him but had a feeling life in Snowia had been hard on him.

Fiona wondered who the strange young ogre was but was stunned hearing Shrek explain about Snowgre but she hoped that he was okay but would help her husband when Snowgre woke up.

* * *

Potla was scared seeing Snowgre had left ther castle but knew he'd ran away from Snowia as he wanted to be an normal ogre teen instead of being Prince of Snowia but hoped he was safe where ever he was.

He knew that Snowia needed a ruler.

He hoped nobody would noice.

* * *

Snowgre's emerald green eyes opened slowly hearing Shrek's voice but smiled knowing he was at his cousin's house and that he was safe but was a little shy.

"Snowg it's okay.

I was worried seeing you here.

Does Pitla know you're here?" Shrek said.

Snowgre shook his head.

"He doesn't.

I ran away." he answered softly.

Fiona was stunned hearing this.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to be ruler.

I just wanna be an normal ogre kid.

You wouldn't understand." he told him.

Fiona understood as she hugged him.

She knew what it was like.

But they would talk later.


	3. Opening Up A Little To Fiona

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thank you to everybody that reviewed as I can see you're enjoying this especially Inyunaruto365 and Rooz.**

**Shrek is letting Snowgre live at the swamp with them but talking to Artie as he and Snowgre have the same problem.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek was stunned listening to Snowgre tell him what life as the Prince of Snowia was like but knew a certain sandy brown haired seventeen year old was feeling the same way but knew that maybe Artie could help and befriend him but he knew his younger cousin needed his help too knowing his parents had vanished when he was four and didn't know what family felt like.

"You can stay if you want Snowg.

Maybe Far, Far Away suits you better than Snowia right now." he told him.

Snowgre hugged him but it made him blush knowing Fiona and the triplets hugged him like that but he knew he needed his own life.

But the ogre teen went to help Fiona with dinner but he went to go see Artie knowing he could help Snowgre as they both wanted the same thing.

He then went in the onion carriage but knew things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona noticed Snowgre was very quiet while he was helping her make dinner but she was asking him about Snowia and if he had friends there along with a family as the triplets were sort of helping.

"Snowia is always cold Aunt Fiona.

As the kingdom is snowy.

I don't really have any friends.

The other kids hate me.

Because I'm royal." he said.

"Why would they think that?" Felicia asked.

"They think I'm all snobby and stuck up.

But I'm not.

I've gotten used to it after a while.

I'm better off alone." Snowgre told them.

Fiona felt a little bad for him as she could relate as that was how she felt growing up because of her being royal but moreso of her curse which meant her child and teen hoods sucked but she wanted to help her nephew.

"I think they're wrong.

You're pretty sweet.

Not stuck up at all." she said.

Snowgre blushed at her.

"Thanks Aunt Fiona.

I hope Shrek's okay." he answered.

* * *

Artie was listening to Shrek tell him about Snowgre but felt like he could relate to Shrek's cousin but he wanted to make friends as he didn't go tohigh school since leaving Worchester after finding out he was a King.

"Of course I'll come with you.

This kid sounds cool." he said.

"Thanks Artie." Shrek said.

They then got ready to leave.

Shrek hoped Fiona was okay.


	4. Meeting Artie

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a very long while but love writing Shrek stuff.**

**Artie is at the swamp with Shrek and the gang and about to meet Snowgre but Shrek tells him a secret about his teenage cousin that the story about his parents disappearing were true but nobody told him.**

**I hope Snowg likes having Artie as a friend.**

* * *

Artie smiled as they arrived at the swamp as he hadn't seen it or aaet foot in his cousin in law's swamp which he cared so much about and smiled seeing the Keep Out signs that Shrek had painted.

"They're cute Shrek.

Did you make these?" Artie asked.

"Aye.

A lot of intruders stumble onto our land and they're either stupid or drunk." he replied.

Artie laughed at his cousin's humour.

"Come on Sir Farkle!

We have to help the Prince of Snowia save his family from the bad guys!" Felicia said from inside.

Shrek knew that his kids were acting out one of Snowgre's stories about the brave prince of Snowia looking for his parents who'd been stolen from him by hunters when he was little.

_It's actually true what happened to Snowg's parents._

_But it's a good thing he doesn't know or he would go off searching for them and Pitla would never trust me with Snowg ever again._

_But at least for now, it's better this way... _Shrek thought.

The sandy brown teenager wondered what was wrong with his ogre friend as he saw sadness on his face but Shrek thought it was better not to tell Artie or Snowgre.

"It's nothing Artie." he said.

"You can trust me.

We're brothers remember?" he said.

The ogre male saw him begging with that puppy dog look in his green eyes which was worse than Puss's big eyes.

Shrek caved in telling him but made him promise not to tell Snowgre about this as it would make him go searching for his parents.

Artie felt bad hearing that as he could relate as he'd lost his mother when he was born but hoped Snowg would like him as like him, he didn't have a lot of friends who liked him for him and not just because he was King.

He then took a deep breath as they went into the swamp house and Artie was liking the calm and cosy aura from here and hoped Snowgre was okay but heard Fiona humming as she was in the kitchen making lunch.

The triplets then hugged him as to them, he was their royal uncle along with Donkey and Puss being their fun uncles but Artie smiled as he hadn't seen them in a while since they were born.

His green eyes then fell on a blue skinned ogre teen with white fur covering most of his body and wearing a punky shirt with guitars on it with fingerless gloves on his hands.

He had skull earrings on his furry trumpet shaped ears but earbuds were also in them as he was listening to pop punk music on his I-Pad which his cousin's human friends had gotten him and he loved it.

But his eyes widened seeing Artie as he had a good feeling about him.

"H-Hey there you must be Snowgre.

I'm Artie Pendragon." Artie said in a soft voice.

"Snowgre P Myerson.

I kind of moved here from Snowia." he said softly.

Artie smiled as he sat beside him.

"Whatcha you listening to Snowg?" he asked.

"Bowling for Soup.

They're pretty cool." he answered putting on the I-Pad speakers.

* * *

Fiona was listening as Shrek was ezplaing to her about what he'd told Artie as she heard laughter from the living room as she had a feeling Artie and Snowgre were getting along very well as she was making swamp toad wraps making Shrek smile.

"You have to wait honey like the triplets.

Besides Brogan and his friends are joining us." she told him.

He knew they could help Snowgre be confident as they were pretty tough and mega strong in themselves and knew they could help but knew Brogan's son Logan was kind of a bully and picked on other kids ogre and human at school and wasn't sure he should be around Snowgre but knew Snowgre would like his sister Rose as she was pretty punky.

He then heard knocking on the door as it was them.

Fiona then opened the door as Brogan and the resistance entered sweaty from training along with Brogan and Cookie's kids Logan and Rose but they saw Snowgre stare at them as he was curious.

"I'll tell ya about them over lunch, okay?" Shrek told him.

Snowgre nodded.


	5. Hanging Out With Rose

**A/N**

**Here's more and Logan is being mean to Snowgre but Rose is making him feel better and showing him what Far, Far Away is like as he's never been there before.**

**Hope people like.**

* * *

Snowgre was in awe as he was listening to his older cousin explain about Brogan and the resistance with the expert style of a story teller but the half yeti and ogre teen was in awe along with Artie as he'd heard Shrek tell this story before.

He managed to finish as Fiona had finished making lunch as they were excited but Artie was actually liking the food but didn't like that Logan was staring at him and at Snowgre making the young King nervous as he had a feeling Logan was a jerk like Lance but a bully too making him scared along with Snowgre as he approached cracking his knuckles.

He was examing Snowgre but it made the half yeti and ogre teen feel nervous as he had this feeling Logan was going to say something mean.

"What kind of ogre has fur?" Logan asked him.

"The ones from Snowia do." he answered softly.

Artie was nervous knowing Logan wasn't being nice to Snowgre as he was judging him before he knew him as Logan punched him making Snowgre stunned as he wasn't expecting that but had a feeling Logan was looking for a fight and he was fresh meat to him.

"Logan you're such a meathead!" he heard somebody say.

Snowgre turned around seeing an ogre female his age with silver hair but wore punky clothes like him and had earrings.

"Stay out of this Rose!

This has nothing to do with you!" Logan snarled.

"It does.

Dad told you not to fight him.

He may look different to you.

I think he looks cute." she said.

Snowgre was stunned seeing Logan storm off out of the swamp house as Shrek wondered what had happened but was nervous seeing his cousin's black eye but Rose told him and her parents about Logan.

Brogan was annoyed by Logan's attitude but Snowgre saw Rose lead him outside as she wanted to talk to him as he grabbed his I-Pad.

They were sitting outside on a log.

"I'm so sorry about my meat head of a brother.

I'm Rose." she said.

"S-Snowgre." he replied.

"Cute name.

I see you're into punk music too." she said.

"Yeah it helps me feel better.

Like ruling Snowia." he blurted out.

Rose laughed at him.

"Awww it's okay Snowg.

You're pretty funny and sweet.

You shouldn't let my brother push you around.

Besides our parents will probably make him do more chores when we get back but you wanna go get a coffee?" she said.

Snowgre's green eyes widened at that as no girl in Snowia had ever asked him that.

"Sure." he replied.

"Wait here.

I need to tell my Mom where I'm going." she said.

Snowgre watched her go inside as he had a warm feeling in him which he'd never had before but was liking it.

Shrek watched as he saw Rose with Snowgre going off.

* * *

Snowgre was sitting in a booth at Farbuck's as Rose was ordering them muffins and coffee as he had heard about this place but never been but was taking in the scenery along with the music but saw Rose return with coffee and muffins as she was seeing him quiet and had heard from Brogan that the half yeti and ogre kid didn't have a lot of friends back home in Snowia but wondered why.

He was an nice ogre kid and funny but didn't get it and hoped she could be his friend but something inside of her hoped for more but wasn't sure as Snowgre was liking the coffee biting into a blueberry muffin.

"Mmmmmm... this is good.

They don't have this back home in Snowia." he told her.

"What's Snowia like?" Rose asked him.

"It's very cold and a lot of ogres there.

But the kids there are mean.

They don't like me." he answered softly.

"They're just jerks Snowg.

They don't know who you are." she told him.

She then got an idea.

"My parents own a cool bar.

It's called the Cavern.

My brother only lets kids like us in." she told him.

"Cool.

We should go there tonight." he said.

Rose nodded as she and him left...


End file.
